Endgame
Endgame is the third arc of the Duo-Franchise spinoff and takes place in the following years after Dark Mayhem’s death and the events of the Capulets’ crimes against Zachary, the Myles Bots family and the world’s crowns. Plot The Myles Bots reunite after the events of the Thundermans series to try and stop a nuclear winter and put a stop to Dora’s actions and the deception of the Mark and their evil leader. Characters Myles Bots * Real Name Withheld as Zachary Delightful, the host of the "Hypnos Show" and a Hero League fugitive who officially joins the Myles Bots during the arc’s rising point and ultimately reveals his true form as his dimension’s Unikitty in the episode “Regrets”. * John Mulaney as Spider-Ham, de facto leader of the Myles Bots and a repeat Collider victim whose character development is letting go of his “can’t save everyone” mindset and moving forward. * Khary Payton as Cyborg, a victim of the No Man’s Land who previously appeared in the Birthday Game Competition and became the default winner of the tournament becoming an official Myles Bot as a result. * Ashleigh Bell as Rainbow Dash, a Collider victim who serves as a tomboy and an official Mane Six member and joins the team alongside fellow Collider victim Dr. Fox after facing Launchpad for the first time. * Kate Miccuci (Female-To-Male Edit) as Dr. Fox/Aaron Bailey, a Collider victim and resident scientist of the Unikingdom whose character development is trying to socialize with others, deviate from her arrogance and quit using people to be experimented on for her selfish needs. Allies * Dove Cameron as Maddie Rooney, a former basketball player-turned Spider-Man I copycat who decides to assist the Myles Bots in stopping Dora Marquez after being killed by Sanjay Patel. * Ice Cube as Nick Persons/Nick the Quick, a remorseful bachelor who realized that Zachary is more than meets the eye and decides to aid Zachary and Randy in stopping Dora and the others. ** Will Smith as Lance Sterling/Older Nick, a federal agent who is also the best of the best and is determined to prove the Police Chief’s involvement in Dora’s revenge plot and help clear the Myles Bots’ name in order to atone for helping Ace Savvy with straining Zachary’s publicity by hurting Kevin’s feelings. * Chase Ellison (Archival Vocals from 2010) as Randy Jackson, Zachary’s friend who formerly dreamt of being a rock star before realizing he was following an example and decides to accomplish his true dream: becoming a genius inventor. ** Tom Holland as Walter Beckett/Teenage Randy, a genius inventor who made millions with his inventions that aided Lance in his missions. * Emma Fuhrmann as Janice, former best friend of late super villain Destiny Baker a.k.a. Jungle Witch. Villains * Mahershala Ali as The Mastermind, the main antagonist of Duo-Franchise and the first three arcs of Duo-Franchise: The Next Adventures thereby being one of the three primary antagonists of the Duo-Franchise series. His identity is revealed as Ono who was deluded into his hatred of Scar and the Outlands as a child and, under the assumption that Zachary is really an outlander in disguise, tries to destroy peace between man and beast thus Ono is set up as the true main antagonist of the entire Duo-Franchise series starting from In Too Deep. He was ultimately poofed and institutionalized after his crimes are revealed to the city and its future protectors. * Various Voices as The Mark: ** Arturo Sandoval as Miguel, the leader of the Mark and the former best friend for Felicity before his betrayal. He is subsequently revealed as nothing short of a lazy slacker who is full of himself and is merely a misadvertisement campaign to hide the true main villain thus being revealed as the false main antagonist and secondary antagonist of the arc. ** Jason Bateman as Nick Wilde, a former rookie cop and a conspirator for the Mark who wants fear against predators as vengeance for being bullied as a kid. ** Unknown as Launchpad McQuack, a conspirator for the Mark and the attempted assassin for the Subway Incident. ** Bobby Moynihan as Panda Bear, a girl-driven conspirator for the Mark. ** Unknown as Master Crane, a former Myles Bot who sells the Hero League out to the Mark to save himself from getting beheaded. * Atticus Shaffer as Ono, the former secondary best friend of Zachary Delightful and a former Myles Bot who betrays the teens when he thinks Zachary is really working for Scar and therefore hunts them down in order to apprehend, later kill, them for the sake of his idol Simba’s safety. He is revealed to be the real Mastermind therefore proving Tatsu’s belief that Ono is responsible for everything to be correct. However, he is poofed and admitted to Riverark Creamatory by the remorseful and grateful denizens for murder, assault and conspiring with criminals to execute a child. * Unknown as Destiny Baker, the newly-resurrected previous arc villain and an ally for the evil cult The Mark who was killed again after being kicked out of a glass window to her death. * Julie/Kayla as Dora Marquez, Zachary’s nemesis and an antagonist of the arc. She is currently seeking vengeance against Zachary after being fed up with his prejudice and decides to assassinate him in revenge. * Unknown as Police Chief, a federal agent and the head of the United States Government’s Linden City division intending on hunting Zachary down as he mistakenly thinks the faux human was mistreating and bullying Kevin Kingston after seeing him cry while being unaware that Kevin only sobbed because Nick was chewing him out for scratching his car and that Gavin decided to manipulate the situation to see fit in order to turn the police against the Myles Bots. * Unknown as Ben Schmitz, an antagonist of the arc who redeemed himself in the arc’s final episodes and is ultimately revealed to be an alternate Cricket Green had he been arrested alongside Tilly and their mom eventually snapping and vowing revenge by imprisoning any and all females in cages.